


Bound Demon

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Leather, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Modeling, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Photo Shoots, Photography, Sensation Play, Smut, Sub!Hyuk, i wrote this when hyuk was 18 and its implied that he's around that age in the fic, sub!VIXX, the reader character is similarly aged to Hyuk but older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: You wanted to capture an ice demon with your lens and Hyuk agreed to be the subject.





	Bound Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr on December 27, 2013.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: For the Anon that requested M-rated Hyuk. Sorry this took so long! I had the idea for this for a while, but it took me several days to get around to writing it. Despite having one idea for this, it turned out rather different and somehow ended up as the longest piece of smut I’ve written for this blog… It also seems to lack the most plot. I feel kinda like I didn’t really capture Hyuk’s personality too well here though… ah well. Sub!Hyuk and Dom!Reader

Hyuk shifted on the bed, skin rubbing uncomfortably against the ropes that bound his hands behind his head and to the headboard. His eyes darted around the room, not quite sure where he should be looking. He shifted again, pulling a leg up in an attempt to cover his exposed crotch. The actions were almost cute, you thought as watched him from the other side of your supply chest.

“Noona,” he called out, a little hesitant. “When are you coming back?”

“Be patient,” you directed as you resumed searching for the black body paint.

“This is really awkward,” he complained again. You just shushed him and continued looking. Finally locating it, you stood and returned to Hyuk’s side. You crawled onto the bed, swinging a leg over his hips to straddle him—but rather than sitting back on him, you remained on your knees.

“This might tickle or something,” you warned as you popped the bottle open and squeezed a large glob of paint onto your palm.

“Or something?” Hyuk asked, his voice raising an octave.

“Well, it’s not my fault if you get turned on,” you explained, a wide grin spreading across your lips. You dipped the finger of your drawing hand into the paint and leaned forward. Deciding you were too far down, you scooted forward a bit. Hyuk swallowed, eyes falling to between your legs.

His features were haunting in the makeup you’d placed him in earlier. His cheekbones, which were already high set and prominent, looked as if they could slice through flesh. The contouring of his cheeks gave the impression that he was much, much thinner than he was. His lips were slathered in nude lipstick and tinted with ice-blue color to create a frozen look. You’d spiked his black hair, tinted the tips ice blue, and added a few highlights. But his eyes were the most striking—bright ice blue contacts practically glowed against his heavy, smoky eye shadow.

You brought your finger to just under his jaw and began writing Buddhist scripture down his neck and chest, stopping when you reached just below his rib cage. You got more paint and started the next line, increasing the size of the characters as you got farther down.  Hyuk licked his lips as you started the third line, taking a deep breath from his nose.

“Was it really necessary to tie me up before putting the body paint on?” he asked, shifting his legs.

“No,” you said, smiling. “But it’s more fun this way.”

“Noona, this is really—“ His breath hitched as your paint covered finger ran across his nipple.

“Uncomfortable?” you finished for him, amusedly raising a brow as a smirk tugged at your lips.

“That’s an understatement,” Hyuk moped. You finished up the last line on his upper body then scooted down his body until you were over his knees.

“Mmmm… Actually, this position won’t do at all,” you said, looking at how he’d shifted so you couldn’t see his naked crotch.

“W-what?” Hyuk stuttered, eyes widening in panic.

“I need to be between your legs if I’m going to be able to get these sutras on right.” Hyuk swallowed, face not any less panicked. You moved to his side, nudging his thigh with your knee as you did. “Come on, now. Don’t you want this over with faster?” Hyuk whimpered as he spread his legs, shifting so his hips were parallel to the bed. Spread-eagled, his half erection was clearly visible. You tried to stop the smirk from returning to your lips, but it was no use. Shifting between his legs, you tapped at his thigh. “Lift this leg up.”

Hyuk did as told, lifting the leg straight into the air. You placed your hand with the paint in it against the back of his thigh to steady his leg. Turning your head sideways, you got more paint and began painting the sutras upside down, starting from the middle of his thigh and stopping mid-calf. His muscles quivered as you began the second line.

“It hurts,” Hyuk whined. You hummed sympathetically as you continued writing.

“Just a bit more,” you said as you started the third line. Once finished, you admired the characters. They turned out pretty good for having been drawn upside down. “Ok, you can lower your leg now, but don’t let it touch the bed yet. It needs to dry.” You pulled back, allowing him to lower his leg. His features looked relieved to let the leg down, but you weren’t done with him yet. You nudged at the other leg, smiling. Whimpering in disdain, he lifted the other leg. You repeated the same process on this one, taking just a little bit longer on it to tease him.

You allowed him to lower his leg, but remained between them. Bringing the back of your palms to the inside of his thighs, you pressed them open further, shifting to one side. His dick twitched at the touch, causing you to lick your lips. You wanted to reach out and touch it, to make him moan, but you had to be patient. That would come later. Instead, you started a new line of sutras in the middle of his inner thigh.

“Noona,” Hyuk cried, his leg twitching under your touch, “It tickles.”

“I told you it would tickle or something. It seems like it’s both,” you teased. Hyuk yelled in frustration. Ignoring him, you continued the process until you’d completed the circle around his leg. By that time you’d run out of paint, so you fumbled for the bottle to get more. Hyuk’s lust filled eyes followed you around the bed, burning hotly into you. His gaze only made you want to finish faster so you could tease him, but you knew you would both get more out of it if you continued to drag it out.

Fresh paint in hand, you started on his other leg. He moaned as you made your way down his thigh, this leg much more sensitive than his other one—or maybe it was the fact that his erection had come to full attention and he was very needy. Regardless of the reason, you continued writing the sutras until you were done with the second leg. Finished, you crawled off the bed. Hyuk whimpered.

“Where are you going?”

“To clean my hands and get the clothes.” Grabbing a wet towel, you scrubbed the extra paint from your hands. Once clean, you returned to your supply chest and pulled a leather corset, pleather biker shorts and a pair of boots from the box. You placed the boots by the bed as you crawled back on it.

“Bridge position, please,” you directed. Hyuk shifted so his feet were flat on the bed, then raised his hips into the air until his torso and legs formed a straight line. You opened and slid the corset under his back. After making sure it was positioned correctly underneath him, you pressed down on his hipbone. Getting the message, he lowered back down to the bed.

“This is all ridiculous. You should have done all this before tying me up,” Hyuk complained, squeezing his eyes shut.

“But it wouldn’t have been as fun that way.” You pulled the sides of the corset up and laced it tightly in the front.

“Noona, you’re fucked up.”

“Says the one with the erection.” Hyuk squirmed at those words, suddenly very self-conscious of his state. In all honesty, you were also turned on, but you weren’t going to admit it to him.

Finished with the corset, you reached for the shorts. You crawled to his feet and threaded them through the leg holes, sliding them up his legs. He lifted into another bridge when you got to his thighs, allowing you to slide the shorts up all the way. Despite pulling the shorts up him, you didn’t fasten them. The pants would be much too tight for his current state and you didn’t want to torture him _too_ much. His arms were probably screaming by now, after all.

Bending over the edge of the bed, you grabbed the boots and brought them up. You pulled them on his feet, taking your sweet time zipping them up as you caressed his calves. Everything was now more or less in place. He was beautifully haunting. He’d become just like the ice demon you’d envisioned.

“Can you please just zip my shorts and get on with this photo shoot?” Hyuk begged, catching your gaze.

“You’ll die if I zip you up now,” you said, shifting between his legs and leaning down.

“I won’t die.”

“You’ll be zipped up for less than five seconds before you’re begging me to do something about _this_ ,” you said, reaching out to poke at the head of his erection. He moaned, shifting on the bed so he had better control of his hips. Gently pressing his dick back and forth, you pondered what would be the least messy way of doing this. Ever so slowly, you dragged your finger down his length. The action drew a mewl from Hyuk’s lips, which in turn only served to excite you more. Once at the base, you turned your finger and dragged it back to the top of his dick, pressing lightly at his urethra.  This drew another sweet mewl from his lips.

Finally deciding that a blowjob would be the quickest and least messy method, you wrapped your hand around his shaft and gave him a good couple of pumps before leaning down and pressing your lips to the head. Teasing him, you flicked your tongue against his skin a few times before slowly sliding the head into your mouth. Bringing your hand down to the base to steady his dick, you began a slow bobbing rhythm. Taking in more with each bob, you hummed lightly. Hyuk moaned, muscles tensing as he resisted the urge to thrust into your mouth. You relaxed your throat, taking him all the way in.

“ _Noona_ ,” Hyuk moaned gruffly. You slowly pulled back until just the head was left in your mouth. Dipping down, you sped the rhythm up, only taking him about two-thirds in with each bob. Your free hand found its way to his balls. Cupping them, you began to gently massage them, enjoying the moans the new stimuli drew from Hyuk. “Noona, _Noona_ , I—I-I…” Hyuk cried as he came in your mouth. You continued bobbing, milking him of everything he had. His taste was salty and bitter but you swallowed as you pulled away anyway.

“Still a boy,” you sighed, whipping your lips. “So fast.”

“It was… the first time… in a while…” Hyuk panted. He’d turned into a boneless puddle on the sheets, and it was gorgeous.

“Oh? Then maybe it’s forgivable,” you teased as you positioned his flaccid cock in his pants and zipped him up.

“Noona, my arms are going numb,” he complained weakly, his breathing starting to calm down. You leaned up and untied the rope that was keeping his arms behind his head, but not the rope that bound his hands together and to the headboard.

Tossing the useless rope to the side, you placed your hands on his hips and slid him down the bed, thus straightening his arms. You snaked your hands down his thighs, positioning his legs just how you wanted, then crawled off the bed to fetch your camera. You only had a few minutes to capture that look of post-coital bliss in on Hyuk’s face. Only that expression would truly bring the demon from your imagination to life in your photography.

“Noona, next time I wanna put it in,” Hyuk mumbled, shifting to help you get a better shot.

“Maybe after your next birthday,” you said absentmindedly as you focused on capturing that demon with your lens.


End file.
